Bowling
by AmyCoolz
Summary: After a long week at work, all Hodgins wants to do is relax at home. But his boyfriend isn't letting him, and insists that they go bowling. Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Bones, though I kinda wish I did. Rating changed for light cursing in ch 2.
1. Bowling

The weekend was finally here. Dr. Jack Hodgins could finally go home and relax with his coworker – who also happened to be his boyfriend. Zack was… entertaining, to say the least. Jack laughed as he thought back to a conversation they had had earlier that day, pertaining to the dead body that had been found in the woods neighboring a Senator's house. Hodgins sure loved his conspiracy theories, and whenever a crime scene was near or on a Senator's property, he was the first to jump to conclusions. Of course, this was like any other time, and Jack was quick to dream up some crazy scenario involving the Senator's wife and their pool boy. Zack refuted this by stating that the murder weapon in no way resembled anything that the Senator was likely to own and use, as it was a common garden trowel that created the fatal wounds. Hodgins immediately shut up, but not after a petulant glare at Zack.

Yes, that was quite entertaining, especially for their team – who had stayed silent, watching the whole exchange. Nobody knew that they were an item, but Angela had her suspicions…

Hodgins sighed, staring at the doors to the Jeffersonian. _Maybe if I stare long enough, they'll open,_ he thought, though he knew that was highly unlikely. Still, he continued to glare until his eyes were watering from the lack of blinking. He shut his eyes, rubbing them softly, and then opened them to find Zack walking down the front steps towards him.

Jack pushed himself off the side of his car – he decided to drive the Mustang today – and held the door open for Zack. "Took you long enough," he said jokingly.

Zack, not picking up the underlying tone, glared at him. "Dr. Brennan needed me to file some papers before she would let me leave," he explained, climbing into the passenger's seat and buckling his seat belt. Hodgins rolled his eyes, shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side, settling into the seat. "What are we doing tonight?" he asked once Jack had started the car.

"I was thinking we could take it easy tonight," Hodgins said, pulling out into traffic. "If that's all right with you," he added, glancing at his partner.

Zack had that face he gets when he's thinking really hard about something. "Well, I was thinking we could do something," he said finally, staring down at his hands in his lap.

"Okay," Jack said, turning onto the main road. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um, could we maybe go bowling?" Zack asked shyly.

Hodgins actually laughed. "You? Bowling?" He stopped laughing when he looked over at Zack, seeing the seriousness in his face. "Uh, sure, we could go bowling."

Zack's face lit up and he sat up a bit straighter. "Can we go now?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't see why not, sure." He turned on the street the bowling alley was located on and pulled into the parking lot – being sure to park a good ways away from the building as the Mustang was one of his favorite cars. He helped Zack out of the car, and together they walked into the alley.

The noise wasn't too bad as there weren't many people bowling. They walked up to the counter and Hodgins requested a lane and two pairs of shoes. They went to their assigned lane, one in a more private section of the alley, and put their shoes on. Zack went back to the counter to talk to the worker while Jack put their names into the machine. Once he hit "OK" the lane turned on and out of the gutters popped the bumpers.

Hodgins looked back at Zack, who was walking back to the lane with a ball he had picked out for himself. "Do you _really_ need bumpers?" he asked, sniggering.

Zack dropped his ball on the return, whipping back around. "I'm not very good at bowling," he admitted.

"Well neither am I," Jack said, picking out a ball from himself. "But at least I try it without the bumpers. It makes it a lot more fun."

"And _embarrassing_," Zack protested, watching as Hodgins queued himself up on the approach, holding the ball like a professional. He walked up and threw the ball, both of them watching as it rolled down the lane and knocked several pins down.

Jack turned back around and smiled. "But that's where the fun comes in." He got his ball again and got three more pins for a total of eight. "Not a bad start," he whispered to himself, taking a seat as he watched Zack get up.

Zack grabbed his ball, holding it in both hands. He walked up, stopped at the foul line, and rolled it granny style down the lane. It veered off to the right, hitting the bumper and bouncing back into the middle, where it rolled and knocked over five pins. Jack stifled his laughter, hiding his smile behind his hand, as Zack did it again and picked up two pins.

"It seems we are tied," Zack observed, sitting back down.

"Indeed," Hodgins concurred, and took his turn.

It was an hour later that they left the bowling alley, having bowled two games apiece. Hodgins beat Zack both games with a 103 and a 147; Zack hadn't even broken a hundred.

But that didn't quell either of their spirits and they continued their evening with dinner at a nice restaurant on the outskirts of the city, near Hodgins' house. They shared a few laughs – and a few naughty touches underneath the table – while discussing their life's work (much to the discomfort of everyone else around them).

Once they were finished, they proceeded to head back to Jack's house. Hodgins insisted that Zack move into the main house with him instead of living in the stuffy apartment above the garage – "You're too far away from me," Hodgins had complained, to which Zack responded, "I'm right at the end of your driveway." – and as soon as they got inside, Zack went to the bedroom that they shared.

Jack went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, downing it, and then walked into the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Zack bending over to pull up his pajama pants, admiring his ass. He smirked and shuffled over, wrapping his arms around Zack's waist as he straightened up. He placed his forehead on the taller man's neck, brushing his beard between his shoulder blades.

Zack giggled and then blushed madly, turning around in Jack's embrace. "Stop that!" Zack whined, ducking his head, embarrassed. "You know I'm ticklish…"

"I know," Hodgins replied, sweeping his tongue along Zack's collarbone. "It's rather cute."

Zack looked affronted. "I am _not_ cute," he countered, glaring down at his lover. However, his gaze softened when he saw the look he was given. "Fine," he sighed, and he wrapped his arms around Hodgins' shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't even call me cute again." And before Hodgins could reply, he lowered his head and placed his lips on Jack's.

The kiss was chaste and sweet, close-mouthed and – in Jack's opinion – cute. It was just a connection of lips, coupled with the slightest movement and the right amount of pressure to have both men sighing contentedly at the contact. Jack's fingers traced tiny circles on Zack's back while Zack hugged him tightly.

Moments later when the kiss was broken, Zack pulled away and let Hodgins get ready for bed, climbing under the sheets to wait for him. Hodgins emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a soft smile. He scrambled under the covers, slinging an arm over Zack's chest, before falling asleep. Zack laughed, kissed Jack's forehead, and fell asleep, dreaming of Jack, the Jeffersonian, and bowling.


	2. How the hell?

_Knock, knock, knock!_ "Hodgins, I know you're there! You'd better open this door!" Angela yelled, pounding her fist on the bedroom door. "You have ten seconds. If you don't come out, I'm coming in there!" The door was wrenched open – lightly – and a disgruntled Hodgins stood in the frame. Angela smiled. "Much better."

"Ange, what the _hell_ do you want?" Hodgins grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes," she stated flatly, one hand on her hip. "It's ten o'clock in the morning."

"Exactly," he said. "Why are you here?"

"Brennan's got another case. She wants us to be at the lab as soon as possible."

"But… it's Saturday," he whined, running a hand through his hair. "And why didn't you just call my phone?"

"You know we don't have set work schedules; we come in whenever we're needed. And I did try to call you. Twelve times."

"Shit," he murmured. "I must've left my phone downstairs…" He trailed off when he saw Angela waving his phone in front of his face. "Yeah, thanks," he said, snatching it from her.

She sighed. "I'll go wake Zack up." She turned to leave but stopped as she saw something moving in the room behind Hodgins. "Jack?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Who's that?" She pointed past him at the moving lump in his bed.

Hodgins immediately tensed. "Uh, it's, uh… no one," he stuttered, trying to shut the door. Despite his strength, Angela was much taller (plus, Jack had just woken up, so he was a little groggy). She stuck her foot in the door, propping it open and pushing. Hodgins stumbled back and landed on the floor while Angela made her way over to the bed. "Angela, don't," he pleaded.

"So are you gonna tell me who it is or am I going to have to risk burning my eyes and rip back the sheets?" she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Hodgins – who was climbing up onto the bed.

He heaved a heavy sigh and shook the lump underneath the sheets. It groaned and rolled over to face Hodgins. "What?" it moaned.

"Hodgins, is that…?"

The lump stopped moving and slowly lowered the covers. Zack's face came into view and when he saw Angela standing over him, he yelped and dove back under. "Angela!" he cried.

She looked at Jack and smiled widely. "I knew it," she said matter-of-factly.

Hodgins looked at her pointedly, unconsciously rubbing Zack's back beneath the covers. "You knew what?"

"I _knew_ that you two were an item!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Oh, this is too perfect."

"Whoa, Ange, slow it down," Hodgins warned, holding up the hand he was petting Zack with; Zack whined from under the covers. Hodgins glared at the lump before continuing, "We're not ready to tell everyone yet. We just can't hide it from you."

Zack brought the covers down again and looked over at Angela. "Nobody can hide anything from Angela," he supplied, smiling.

She beamed and took a chance to really look at them. Hodgins was half-naked (Zack probably was, too, but she couldn't see under the covers) and was sitting half-Indian style on the bed; his hand was rubbing lightly along Zack's skin, who leaned surreptitiously into the touch. After moments of silent staring, she belted out a long "Awww!" freaking the hell out of the two men on the bed. She threw herself at them, grabbing them in a big hug. "You two are so cute!" Zack – not forgetting the conversation with Hodgins last night about being called "cute" – glared at him over the curve of Angela's back. Hodgins just smirked and mouthed, "I told you so."

Angela's phone suddenly rang and she drew back, digging through her purse to locate it. She flipped it open and held it up to her ear. "Montene-" She had to hold the phone away from her as Dr. Brennan started screaming at her. "Brennan!" Angela screamed back, and the other end was silent. She held it back to her ear and said, "We'll be there shortly, Brennan, relax." Dr. Brennan said something else before Angela hung up.

"What was that all about?" Hodgins asked, looking frightened.

"She needs Zack," she explained, placing her phone back in her purse. "Come on, sweetie, we have to go."

Zack slipped out from underneath the covers – Angela's earlier assumptions were correct, as he was wearing a pair of boxers – and headed to the closet. He pulled on a pair of pants and threw on a T-shirt. "Am I riding with you, Angela?" he asked as he put his shoes on.

"Well, yes," she said, looking over at Hodgins, "seeing as how Jack's not even attempting to get ready yet." Hodgins stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, real mature," she chastised, but laughed anyway. "Zack and I will meet you at the lab."

Zack smiled and walked over to Hodgins, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "See you at work," he whispered, but it was barely audible over Angela's squeal of excitement.

Hodgins shook his head, chuckling. "Just get her out of here," he said, pushing Zack towards the door. Angela and Zack left the room, and Jack could hear her voice chattering all the way until the front door slammed shut.

It was only after he heard the door close that he thought, _Wait… how the hell did she even get into my house?_


End file.
